Semiconductor devices are used in many electronic and other applications. Semiconductor devices may comprise integrated circuits that are formed on semiconductor wafers. Alternatively, semiconductor devices may be formed as monolithic devices, e.g., discrete devices. Semiconductor devices are formed on semiconductor wafers by depositing many types of thin films of materials over the semiconductor wafers, patterning the thin films of material, doping selective regions of the semiconductor wafers, and other processes.
Some of the problems related to semiconductor device development relate to area scaling of all geometries and improved thermal conductivity to dissipate heat quickly and/or to monitor control structures.